Have I lost the fight?
by Dead to my World
Summary: Fights can save your pride, but it can risk you losing your way of life. White learns that the hard way. Black/White, Rated T for a couple of cuss words and alcohol use.


A/N: Had the story idea on my mind, so I decided to stop being lazy and write a story. This story is based on Nightwish's cover of Where Were You Last Night. I said enough, now let's start.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the story, which is shitty in my opinion.

~ _I call and I call  
Just to make things right  
Have I lost the fight  
Where were you last night_

_I beg and I cry_  
_I keep asking why_  
_Where were you last night_  
_Where were you last night _~

When they fought outside the job, it was nothing more than insults. And after that, they would just ignore each other before returning to their old routine.

But this time, it was different.

It was too far from the normal everyday fights they have.

"I can't believe how selfish you can be!" Black glared with a hateful gaze "You want to have everything from others, but you simply don't care about them do you?"

They were fighting yet again, insulting each other once again. But this time, they were glaring at each other, eyes sparking with hate.

"Get out" White gritted his teeth, he didn't care if Black hated him for that. He just needed more time to be alone "Just leave"

Black stood patronized, Is he going to leave? Just get out and face the world alone?

"What are you deaf? You heard what I said now leave!" White shouted trying to hide the pain in his voice "I hate you and you hate me and don't deny it, because we both know that it's true"

"Fine, we'll have it your way" Black sighed and headed towards the door "But don't beg me to return to you if I'm gone from your life"

"Like I'm going to beg you to return back to me" White smirked smugly, but he noticed that Black was already gone.

He had thought of going after Black and apologize to him, but Black will return to him, right?

"It's going to be alright, I know that he's coming back"

It has been 2 hours since he left, still he wasn't back.

White was holding the phone in his hand, trying to call, but Black won't answer.

He curses at his stupidity, at his selfishness, at his clingy and possessive personality.

If he hadn't kicked Black out things won't go downhill like that.

He knows somewhere deep inside that Black will be home and everything will be fine.

Black loves him, doesn't he?

He tries to laugh at how stupid the fight is getting, but all what came from his throat was a broken sob.

He took a bottle of Whiskey they were supposed to share tonight and poured himself a glass.

"He will come back, he loves me"

It's been five hours since he was gone, but he's not here yet.

White is drunk, phone in hand, head over the toilet seat, he misses Black, but doesn't admit it to himself.

"Please answer me, I need you" White slurred his words, choking. His tears were falling the way raindrops do.

But still, Black won't answer him.

The pang in his heart is agonizing, the pain of loss is excruciating, he tries to ignore it or drink more glasses of the Whiskey bottle.

But it's killing him, it's killing the hope he once had in his heart. He hopes that Black still loves him.

But why would he love him?

He shouted at him, insulted him, booted him out of the apartment they once shared.

Would Black forgive him?

He doubted that.

He took a sip of his glass, only to spit it out for the fifth time.

"He won't come back, but it's okay, he still loves me… I hope"

It has been a whole day since he was gone, but there are no traces of him around.

He had expected to find his former lover on the job, but he wasn't even there.

It was odd, because Black never leaves his job.

He tried to call him before going to work, but he's not responding.

White considered himself lucky that his co-workers haven't noticed his extra gloomy mood today.

He was happy that nobody went to him and asked "What's wrong with you today?", but there's no point in being happy when you lost the most precious person you've ever valued.

White considered himself to be an idiot for doing that.

He wanted to scream out in agony, tell the whole world how stupid he was and say that he was sorry for being heartless.

Was he going insane?

Or was he always insane, but hiding it?

He didn't know.

He arrived at the apartment, the empty cold apartment.

He grabbed the phone and pressed the buttons eagerly, like a teenager calling his girlfriend. He waited for a reply, but there was none.

He dropped the phone, tears staining his face and ran to the sink.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror.

He looked like a nervous wreck, his eyes were red and swollen. His face was wet from every teardrop he shed.

And worst of all, he could feel his heart shattering to pieces, like a glass dropped on the floor. He could feel the pieces of his heart scarring his soul.

_I deserve that anyway_, he blames himself.

He rests his head on the cold surface of the mirror, the last shred of hope gone.

"He won't come back, because he doesn't love me anymore"

It has been a week since Black left White.

The rain was falling from the sky, like lace.

People are walking down the road, with smiles and laughs.

He keeps on walking, he doesn't have an umbrella and he's already getting wet from all the rain.

He doesn't mind it, because the rain can hide his tears.

Can the rain stop his tears?

No, the rain is only a facade to hide someone's tears.

He looks at the happy people, laughing, smiling. The children are jumping in the rain puddles and their parents scolding them.

He wasn't like them.

They were alive, but he was dead.

He was only a corpse in a human body, a corpse that pretends to be human.

He sighs, his invisible tears still falling, but he doesn't notices. He walks a step to the bus stop, but a hand grips his arm tightly.

It's painful, but loving at the same time.

He could feel arms bringing him closer, then a pair of lips pressed against his own.

He kisses back, but it's dead and emotionless. After all, Corpses don't have feelings.

They break out of the kiss and stare at each other, he could swear he could see tears rolling down the other's cheeks.

"You're crying" Black brought a hand to his lover's face.

"Wow, you must be Sherlock for noticing that" White replied sarcastically, tears still refusing to stay still in place.

"I guess you don't want me, I'll just go th-"

"No!" White shouted in anguish "Please, don't go! I'm sorry I was selfish, please stay with me! I need you! I-I-I"

"It's okay, stop crying" Black whispered trying to stop White's hysterical sobs.

"I-I-I love you"

"I love you too" Black replied back "Want to go back home?"

White nodded slowly and walked behind Black to their apartment.

After all those days of suffering, he was finally happy. But he only wondered about one thing…

Where was Black last week?

A/N: Oh no, it's terrible! But I'd just leave it like that, because I'm not in the mood of editing, especially with school starting. Shout-out to TheDarkDoctor, because he encouraged me to write this fanfic. Also, check his story, it's brilliant and you'll enjoy every chapter of it.

The "Rain can hide my tears, Rain can't stop my tears" is taken from the pre-chorus from a song I wrote. And yes, I overused the "corpse in a human body" idea, but it seems so interesting!

That's all for now, wait until another fanfiction.

~ M. Infinity

P.S:

Reviews: Appreciated

Favs: Appreciated

Follows: Not continuing the story

Flames: Why the fuck did you read the story?

Criticism: Appreciated


End file.
